


The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dark Derek Hale, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminization, Foreskin Play, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Panties, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: When Derek Hale first presented as an alpha, he discovered that he was special. He could bend people's minds to his will. Years later, he has everything he could ever want—except for the pretty little omega who lives across the street.





	The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/gifts).



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written...

Derek had always known he would be an alpha. Everyone he ever met had known. Even as a child he carried himself with confidence and an authority that rivalled even the strongest of alphas in all of Beacon Hills, so when he turned thirteen years old and finally popped his knot, nobody was surprised. What _was_ surprising, though, was the gift that manifested at the exact same time.

Derek hadn't known what was happening when he first accidentally used it. His older sister, Laura, was teasing him about a crush she suspected he had on one of the girls in his grade. It wasn't true—the girl actually annoyed him—but she wouldn't drop it. Derek wanted her to leave him alone, and when he told her as much he got dizzy as some strange power shot through him and then Laura abruptly shut up and exited the room without looking back. For a while afterward, Derek thought that his sister had just decided to go easy on him for once, but then it happened again.

His younger sister, Cora, had been given a bunch of sweets by one of her friends, and Derek wanted some. When he demanded that she share with him, the dizzy spell struck a second time and Cora was powerless to obey. She seemed like she was confused and regretful as soon as the sweets left her hands, but she didn't try to take them back.

It took several more instances for Derek to figure out that he was special, and then he used his gift whenever something took his fancy.

One of the other boys in his grade had a new video game that his own parents wouldn't buy for him? The boy brought it into school the next day and gave it to him.

He wanted his asshole of a Math teacher to just give him an A even though he hadn't done any of the work? When he got his worksheet back, the big red letter was there at the top.

For years after he figured out the power he held, Derek got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. No one could say no to him, and eventually he learned to control his gift better and the dizziness got less and less severe before it stopped altogether. His power grew as he cultivated it, and soon enough he could control people for longer stretches of time. He could make them forget things and even plant false memories, skills that were fun to hone. He broke some of Cora's things and when she got mad at him, he reached into her mind and made her think that she'd seen Laura do it.

Perhaps something was wrong with him, but he never felt an ounce of guilt.

Now, at twenty-seven years old, Derek has everything he wants in life: a nice house; lots of money and fancy possessions; a string of beautiful people keeping his bed warm.

He always gets bored of the latter quickly. The sex is always amazing because every omega and beta he puts under his thrall does everything they can to please him without a thought for their own pleasure. But after a few weeks Derek gets tired of looking at their faces or of hearing their voices and sends them on their way. No one holds his interest for longer than that.

When it comes time to replace his current sexual partner, Derek has a surprising amount of trouble. There's no one hot in town he hasn't already bedded.

Until, in a wonderful stroke of luck, little Stiles Stilinski moves in right across the street.

Stiles lives with his dad, the new town sheriff, but Derek couldn't give a rat's ass about the other alpha. No, Derek's sights are set on fifteen-year-old, freshly presented Stiles with a laser-like focus, all of the other things in his life fading away until Stiles is the only thing occupying his mind. He has never gone after someone so young before, but the omega is irresistible. After that first sighting, Derek jerks off several times throughout the rest of the day to the thought of Stiles' wet, presumably virgin asshole clamping tight around his knot.

Now Derek just has to make that fantasy a reality. Easy.

It's on a Friday morning that he thinks of the perfect way to get Stiles in his house. Most people would think his plan is sick, so far beyond morally right that it wouldn't even enter their heads.

But not Derek.

He has never claimed to be a good man.

* * *

The week after the Stilinskis move in, Derek is given the perfect opportunity to put the first part of his plan into action when he overhears Stiles complaining loudly about his allowance being too small. He intrudes on the conversation and gives the omega's dad a helpful suggestion, and thanks to his upstanding reputation in the community, Derek doesn't even have to use his gift to get the new sheriff to accept. That is how Derek ends up sitting on his porch swing in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants the next afternoon, watching Stiles tend to his flowerbeds.

Derek used to have an actual gardener for this, but he'd fired the ageing female beta so that Stiles could take her place.

Just as the sun reaches its peak in the sky, beating down on the back of Stiles' pale neck, Derek gets up from the porch swing and approaches him, the alpha in him suddenly no longer content with just looking at their future sex slave. Stiles peers up at him as his shadow falls across the flowerbeds, depriving the newly planted orange begonias of sunlight. His forehead is slick with sweat which he wipes off on his forearm, and Derek doesn't miss the way Stiles' eyes linger on his broad, hairy chest before they continue up to his face.

"I think it's time for a break, don't you?" Derek says, smiling affably. An act.

"Already?" Stiles responds, frowning even as he stands and pulls off the gardening gloves Derek had pilfered from his old gardener.

"I've got some fresh lemonade in the fridge. Sound good?"

Stiles nods eagerly, the lure of a cool beverage after over an hour working under the hot sun too much to resist.

Derek turns around to hide how his smile turns into a smirk and walks to the front door. He holds it open for Stiles, closes it when they are both inside and then leads the way into the kitchen to give Stiles his promised lemonade. If Derek is going to test out his new toy, he has to keep him hydrated. After all, it's just good manners, and no one can say his parents didn't _try_ to raise him right.

Derek gestures to the round kitchen table. "Take a seat."

As he opens the fridge and takes out the pitcher of lemonade he'd had the beta who cooks all of his food prepare for him before Stiles came over to work, he hears a chair scraping against the tiled floor and turns around to find him sitting at the table. Since he is still young—and an omega to boot—Stiles is small enough that his feet miss the floor.

"Here you go," Derek says, pouring some lemonade into a glass and setting it down in front of Stiles.

"Thanks, Mr. Hale," Stiles grins, gulping it down.

"I've already told you, Stiles: call me Derek. I insist."

Lowering his glass from his lips, Stiles looks up at him through his lashes and stammers out, "Thank you, D-Derek…"

"You're welcome."

Derek sits down opposite the omega with his own glass. He makes idle conversation for a few minutes, asking Stiles about how he is settling into his new school and what his relationship with his dad is like. Stiles appears wary at first, and his answers are polite but short, but soon Derek manages to get him talking so much that he is overwhelmed by the amount of words which pour from the fifteen-year-old's mouth.

Derek has to admit that there is something about Stiles that is intriguing to him, which elicits some sort of emotional response he doesn't know how to interpret. He has never felt anything like it, so he just dismisses it and once Stiles drinks the last few drops of his lemonade, he makes eye contact with the boy and in an instant invades his mind.

Derek has done this often enough that he is an expert at it now, so it takes him mere seconds to root around inside of Stiles' head, suppressing his inhibitions and any lessons he has been taught about stranger danger. When Derek has everything locked away but the base desires that come with being an omega, and a few of the main traits of Stiles' personality—he doesn't want to fuck a zombie—he inserts the compulsion to obey any command no matter what and retreats from Stiles' mind.

"Wait here," Derek instructs, standing up and leaving the kitchen.

He walks back into the foyer and locks the door, then shuts the curtains in the living room so that no one will be able to look through the window and see what he and Stiles will be doing. Derek could easily get out of any trouble such nosy people would get him into, but he'd rather not be interrupted when he finally has his latest omega where he wants him.

"Stiles, come in here!" he calls, ready to begin getting the boy familiar with him.

Again he hears the sound of chair legs scraping across the tiled kitchen floor and then Stiles appears in the doorway. Derek pushes the coffee table toward the fireplace so that they will have more space, sits down in the middle of the sofa and beckons Stiles closer. Once the omega stands right in front of him, Derek casually rests both of his muscular arms along the back of the sofa and orders his pretty omega to strip out of all of his clothes.

Stiles complies instantly. He pulls his T-shirt off over his head and places it next to a pack of spearmint gum on the coffee table before starting work on his jeans. He kicks off his shoes before pushing his jeans and underwear off of his legs in one go. They join his T-shirt.

Like a customer inspecting a potential purchase, Derek inspects the omega's body in a way he hadn't been able to outside.

He likes what he sees.

The omega is approximately 5'4", the average height for his second gender. His bones don't have much muscle on them, meaning that Derek can easily manhandle him into whatever position he wants when they have their fun together. The pale skin of his torso is smooth, his dusky nipples hard, and below some sparse brown pubes the omega's cock hangs cutely at a flaccid two inches, no match for the monster Derek is packing in his sweatpants.

"Well, aren't you just gorgeous?" the alpha murmurs.

"Thank you, Derek," Stiles responds, bowing his head with an adorable blush.

"Whenever we play together like this, you'll call me 'alpha'. Understand?"

"Y-yes, alpha."

"Good boy."

After another few seconds of staring, Derek tells the omega to get down on his knees. He pulls off his sweatpants to get naked himself and then spreads his strong legs so that Stiles can fit between them. "Go on."

Stiles peers up at him, the picture of innocence. "Alpha?"

"Get acquainted with my cock, bitch. You'll be seeing a lot of it."

Stiles' eyes move down to Derek's crotch, where his alpha cock lies thick and heavy over his full breeder balls. He is still soft like Stiles, but even like this he dwarfs the omega at double the size. His cock is surrounded by a large, untamed thatch of black curls which always carry the scent of his sex, even right after showering. When Stiles rests a hand on the meat of his hairy thigh, Derek's cock twitches and begins to harden, lifting off of his balls and eventually standing tall, thick and proud at just over nine inches. Derek can't wait to bury the entire length in Stiles' ripe asshole, but for their first time together he'll let the boy get away with just using his mouth.

"Alpha…you're huge!" Stiles exclaims, his eyes shocked.

"You ever seen an alpha's cock like this before?"

Stiles shakes his head, causing Derek's chest to vibrate with a pleased rumble. Untouched, just like he'd thought.

"Touch it," he orders, his arms once again resting along the back of the sofa.

Stiles runs his hand up Derek's thigh, rustling the fine dark hairs, until he reaches Derek's cock and wraps his hand around the base, his pinky catching in Derek's coarse pubes.

"Give it a stroke."

The man resists bucking up into Stiles' light grip as the omega runs his hand from root to tip and back down again. Stiles does this several times, his confidence growing, all while Derek admires how his erection looks even more massive when compared to the delicate size of Stiles' hand. On the third stroke down, Derek stops resisting and lifts his ass from the sofa cushion, pushing his cock faster through the half-circle Stiles' fingers and thumb make around him.

"Mmm…that feels good, bitch," Derek murmurs, tipping his back as he fucks up into Stiles' hand again.

When he eventually tires of the position, Derek tells the omega to stop. Part of him regrets the loss of stimulation, but he shuts it up because he knows that what will come next will feel even better.

"Stiles."

The omega seems to struggle to tear his eyes way from Derek's cock. "Yes, alpha?"

"Keep being a good boy for me and put your lips around the head." Derek waits for Stiles to do so before giving another instruction.

For several minutes this goes on, Derek giving further instructions and Stiles obeying. He tells the boy to pull the skin up his hard length and nibble at his foreskin, clamp it between his lips and lift his head to pull it taut until it starts to hurt. Then he tells Stiles to pull his foreskin down again, fully exposing the head of his cock to the warm air of the living room. It's swollen and a purplish red, already slick with pre-come that he continues to produce. He tells Stiles to swipe his tongue across the slit and taste him, then he asks him what he thinks of it.

"It's…bitter, but I think I like it," Stiles answers honestly.

Derek knew he'd get this response. Every omega on the planet would lap up the juices of a virile alpha like it was their favourite drink. It's just biology.

"See how much of me you can fit in your mouth."

His eyes half-lidded, Derek watches as Stiles wraps his lips around the head of his cock and slowly bobs his head up and down, his tongue already wiggling against the underside—the kid's clearly a natural, born to worship an alpha's big fat cock. Stiles manages just under four inches before he starts to choke and pulls off as tears form in his cinnamon-coloured eyes. Derek allows him a moment's reprieve, and then he grabs his hair and pulls him right back onto his cock, already past caring. He doesn't want to injure him, but when Stiles chokes on him again almost immediately, Derek forces another inch and a half of himself down the omega's throat before releasing him so that he can suck a heaving breath of fresh oxygen into his lungs.

"Don't worry, bitch," Derek says, admiring the way his cock is shiny with spit, "soon you'll be able to take all of me in your throat without breaking a sweat."

"R-really?" Stiles gasps, his voice slightly lower than it normally is, scratchier.

"You'll be a pro."

When Stiles has caught his breath again, Derek forces him back down on his cock. He doesn't try to get more inches in Stiles' throat this time and instead forces himself to settle for what the omega can fit at this point, just under half of his total length. He orders Stiles to use his hand to stroke over the five inches he can't yet take inside his mouth and then switches on the 60" TV mounted onto the wall above the fireplace.

He has some more time until Stiles' dad will start wondering where his son is, so Derek relaxes back into the sofa cushions and tucks both hands behind his head as he watches some cop drama he doesn't know the name of, Stiles continuing to suck on his cock all the while.

Half an hour later, when Derek knows he won't be able to keep the omega much longer for today, he begins gently thrusting into his mouth, his eyes never leaving the mediocre acting on the TV screen. It's as if Stiles is just a sex toy to him, not even a slave whose mind he is controlling but something completely dehumanised, like the Fleshlight he keeps in the drawer of his bedside table upstairs. It's an erotic thought which helps Derek along to his orgasm. One…two…three more shallow thrusts into Stiles' mouth and he is gone, his heavy balls drawing up between his thighs as he shoots copious amounts of thick alpha seed onto Stiles' tongue.

The omega pulls off of Derek's cock with a sputter when one jet hits the back of his throat and causes him to choke again. But like a good boy, he doesn't move from where he kneels at Derek's feet, nor does he stop stroking over the bottom half of Derek's cock, so the last few spurts of come splatter across his pretty face, painting his skin a pearly white. When Derek finally looks away from the TV to take in the sight of the omega, he decides that it's a good look for him.

He tells him as much.

"T-thank you, alpha," Stiles responds, smiling shyly like Derek has just given him the best compliment in the world.

"You're welcome, bitch. Don't let it go to waste, though."

Stiles tilts his head to the left confusedly, so Derek just does it for him:

"You've got to eat the rest of my come," he elucidates as he leans forward and wipes his index finger across Stiles' cheek, cleaning off a bit of the viscous fluid. "It's good for growing omegas like you."

Over and over again Derek uses his finger to clear the come from Stiles' mole-dotted face and wipes it on his tongue. Up this close he can smell himself on the omega, something which has his cock twitching with interest where it lies soft once more against the inside of his thigh. He doesn't pursue this interest, though, because he knows he wouldn't have time for another orgasm before Stiles is due back at his own house.

When finally Stiles' face is clean, Derek pats his cheek and stands up. "Get dressed," he says as he pulls on his sweatpants.

The omega is quick to put on his clothes, but Derek doesn't miss his hard little cock or the thin trails of slick that run down the backs of Stiles' thighs when he turns around to grab his underwear from the coffee table. The alpha is disappointed by each piece of pale skin that is covered up, but he reminds himself that it won't be long until Stiles is in his home again and he gets to do other stuff to him.

Derek gives Stiles a piece of gum from the packet on the coffee table and then, as Stiles chews, he initiates eye contact.

As smoothly as before, he invades the omega's mind and undoes most of the work he'd done in the kitchen. He unlocks everything he'd sealed away, fills the now-empty boxes with Stiles' memories of what really happened once he called Stiles inside for lemonade and puts false ones in their place. As far as Stiles will know once he leaves Derek's house, the two of them shared a very pleasant conversation over their beverages and then watched TV together in the living room. Just two guys bonding in an entirely healthy and non-sexual way.

A few minutes later, Derek stands at his open front door and looks on as Stiles walks across the street.

Soon.

* * *

Derek has Stiles over at his house exactly a week later. It was torture waiting so long to have the omega to himself again, but Derek managed and it gave him time to prepare a few things. Today he starts Stiles off working in his study, reorganising all of his books into alphabetical order according to their authors and titles and then doing some light dusting. Normally Derek has a housekeeper to take care of such things, but he'd given her the day off and generously still paid her—she was doing him a favour after all, even if she didn't know it.

Derek sits behind his desk in a blue henley and jeans and pretends to check over some bills, but really he is watching Stiles. The omega stretches up high in an attempt to reach the books on a high shelf of one of the bookcases lining the right wall, but he can't reach. Derek doesn't get up to help him, just runs his eyes down the slope of Stiles' back until he gets to his pert little ass. He suppresses a groan by biting his bottom lip.

"Derek, I can't reach!" the omega whines a few seconds later, giving up.

"Oh?" Acting like he hadn't realised, Derek stops pretending to look at his iMac and gives Stiles his full attention.

Stiles points to the top few shelves. "Those books are too high."

"That's alright. I think I have a step stool around here somewhere."

Derek leaves Stiles in his office, but instead of going straight for where he knows his step stool is in the hall closet, he goes upstairs and retrieves four packages he'd special-ordered for Stiles a few days ago, and a bag from the drug store. He got lucky with the timing, because the last package he needs to make his fantasy complete had arrived in the post that morning.

On his way back to the study, Derek grabs the step stool and then reenters.

"What's all that?" Stiles asks him, nodding to the packages he carries, one big, two small, and one in the middle.

"Some gifts for you."

"Gifts?"

The omega looks wary, which just won't do. Derek deposits the packages and the bag atop his desk and turns back to Stiles. Again he intrudes in the boy's mind, doing everything he'd done the first time, leaving him highly suggestible and without any inhibitions. Now, when Derek says he has some presents for him, Stiles perks up and doesn't look wary at all.

"Presents? For me?"

Derek grins when the teenager practically jumps up and down with his excitement. "Yup. Have a look."

Stiles bounds over to the desk and, when Derek steers him toward it, he starts with the biggest package. Derek had already cut through all of the tape that morning to make sure everything was how it was supposed to be, so all Stiles has to do to get at what's inside is pull open the cardboard flaps and remove the protective wrapping from on top. When he gets a glimpse at the garment that Derek ordered, his eyes widen and he glances up at Derek with a frown. "What is this?" he asks the alpha, pulling the garment out of the package.

Derek smirks and leans his hip against the edge of the desk. "What does it look like?"

Turning his attention back to his first present, Stiles holds it away from himself so that he can get a better look at it.

"It's…a dress?"

"It is. A maid's outfit, to be specific. Perfect for a slutty omega like you."

Derek just couldn't resist when he saw it online. Made mostly of soft black cotton with white details, he bet it would suit Stiles perfectly.

"Alpha, you want me to wear this?"

"Yes."

The omega shrugs. "Okay."

Without having to be asked, Stiles puts the maid outfit over the back of one of the two chairs which are placed in front of the desk and strips out of his clothes. His white T-shirt is first, followed by his shoes, socks, jeans and Batman boxer-briefs. Derek has to step over to help Stiles into the maid outfit and lace up the back, but when he steps back again and takes in the sight of him, his assumption that Stiles would look good in it is proven right. He looks stunning.

The shoulders and sleeves of the dress are puffy and made of see-through black fabric. The puffiness tapers down to just above Stiles' elbows, where the sleeves are finished off with little white bows on the outsides of the cuffs. The dress features a sweetheart neckline which is padded to make it look like the wearer has breasts—approximately a C-cup, according to the website. Where each nipple would be is another white bow, while white style lines outline the fake breasts and more run vertically down to the waist, which is made to look narrower thanks to the light corseting effect of the lacing at the back. The skirt is short, hemmed with white lace and flares out thanks to all the stiff white fabric gathered beneath.

The main part of the ensemble is completed by a frilly white apron and sleek lacy white gloves that Stiles slips on under Derek's rapt gaze.

"How do I look?" Stiles enquires, his hands held together in front of the skirt.

"You may just be one of the sexiest things I've ever seen," Derek compliments. He is unable to believe how lucky he was in getting the Stilinskis as neighbours, otherwise he never would've seen this.

Stiles blushes prettily. "Thank you, alpha."

"You can open the next one now. Not one of the small ones."

Stiles obeys. He pulls open the flaps of the medium-sized package and takes out a pair of white lacy tights that go up to mid-thigh and a pair of black high-heels in his size. He seems even more pleased with these presents than he had with the dress, and once he has the socks and heels on, Derek runs his fingers through his hair and smirks.

"Just two things left."

"But there are three things, alpha," Stiles refutes, pointing to the two boxes and the bag.

"One of those is for later on."

"Oh. Okay."

"Check inside that one," Derek says, pointing to one of the small boxes.

Stiles obeys. This one is a different sort. It doesn't have flaps but a lid which Stiles takes off and sets aside. The first thing inside is pale-blue tissue paper, which the omega carefully folds out of the way to reveal what is beneath.

"Alpha…these are…"

Derek moves to stand behind him and looks into the box over his shoulder. "Yeah? You like them?"

"I do."

Almost reverently, Stiles takes out one of the three pairs of lace panties Derek had bought for him. The pair he chooses matches the maid outfit well, even though it wasn't intended to. The lace is black and it has more white bows on the hips, and there is a cutout in the back for easy access to his asshole. Derek tells him to put them on and allows Stiles to use his arm to stabilise himself while he slips first one foot and then the other through the leg holes, taking great care not to catch the delicate lace on the heels of his new shoes. Then Stiles pulls the panties up his skinny legs and takes a few seconds to adjust them when they are on, his hands hidden beneath the ruffles of his dress.

"Everything fit okay? I didn't get the wrong size?" Derek asks worriedly. That would ruin all his fun.

"No, it fits perfectly. Thank you, alpha."

Derek grins, relieved. "Good. Now don't move."

Grabbing the bag from the drugstore, Derek takes from it a new tube of red lipstick and some mascara. He has never used makeup before, but he has every confidence that he will be able to do a decent enough job of it.

"Okay, let's finish getting you all dolled up, shall we?"

Very carefully, Derek takes the cap off the lipstick and applies it to Stiles' lips. He has a steady hand, so like he'd thought he would, he manages to paint Stiles' lips with relative ease, leaving him looking like a harlot. Or her, Derek corrects himself in his head. His maid is a bitch, after all. Once the lipstick is done, Derek takes the tube of mascara and applies it to Stiles' eyelashes, making them look fuller, longer and darker, even more feminine than they had before.

"There you go," Derek says, putting the cap back on the mascara. "Don't you look pretty."

Stiles actually fucking _curtsies_ , the perfect little slut.

"We'll see about getting you some more makeup later, but for now, get on with your cleaning."

Derek returns to his chair behind the desk, but this time he doesn't bother to pretend to use his computer. He stares openly as Stiles climbs up the step stool and rearranges the books on the top shelves that she couldn't reach before. The arch of her back is even more sinuous like this, thanks to the heels she now wears. Derek palms his crotch.

For a while that's all that happens, Stiles continuing to clean while Derek teases himself. But soon the alpha gets bored.

So quietly that Stiles can't hear him, he creeps up behind her and puts his hands on her small waist, startling her. He steadies the omega and then holds out the feather duster that had gone unnoticed at the bottom of the first package, telling her to ignore him and keep cleaning. Of course, thanks to the thrall Derek has on her, Stiles can only comply, taking the feather duster and brushing it daintily along the front of the shelves nearest them.

While his slutty little maid does her job, Derek leans in close and nuzzles the side of her neck, enjoying that they are around the same height while she is on the step stool. He nibbles on the omega's earlobe and revels in the squeak he elicits.

"Look so good like this…" Derek murmurs, making Stiles shudder against him.

"Alpha…"

"Keep cleaning. You don't want to make me mad now, do you?"

"No! I'm sorry!"

When Stiles resumes dusting, Derek slithers down to his knees and pushes up the back of the dress. He traces the edge of the cutout in the lace panties and thinks his maid's pussy looks exquisite framed by the panties, like a delicacy waiting to be devoured.

He does just that.

Derek grabs a smooth cheek in each hand pulls them apart, finally allowing him his first glimpse of Stiles' virgin cunt. It's already slightly shiny as it starts to seep slick, the scent of it filling Derek's nostrils and making the base of his cock throb as his knot threatens to engorge. But the alpha wants more. He wants to drown in Stiles' slick in a way he has never wanted to with an omega before—and Derek has had more than his fair share. The smell of it drives his inner alpha wild.

There's just something special about little Stiles Stilinski that gets his motor running. Maybe he has a virginity kink he hadn't discovered before, he doesn't know. Whatever it is, he is sure it will be quite a while before he gets bored of _this_ omega.

Having looked his fill, Derek pulls Stiles' cheeks further apart and dives right in. He licks over the omega's pussy and moans when the taste of her slick bursts across his tongue, his eyes closing automatically. It tastes like caramel, already so addictive that Derek can't control himself and acts entirely on instinct. He doesn't care when his claws emerge and prick Stiles' cheeks. All he can focus on is getting his tongue as far up in the omega's pussy as he can.

"A-alpha!" Stiles whimpers, pushing herself back onto Derek's face.

Derek barely notices, just sucks on her and drinks down slick as it begins to practically pour from her body.

When enough sits warm in his stomach, Derek draws back, his beard slathered in slick, and stands up again, fumbling with his belt. Once it's off, he tears open his jeans, sending the button skittering across the hardwood floor in his haste, and shoves them and his underwear down to his thighs, exposing his aching cock and heavy, come-filled balls. He has waited long enough, and as Stiles keeps trying to dust the shelves in front of them, Derek lifts the back of her skirt again and shoves his cock in deep without warning.

Stiles throws her head back and screams, but she doesn't try to push Derek away; to do so would be to go against the way Derek has programmed her.

Right away the alpha fucks Stiles hard, his large balls slapping against Stiles' milky thighs. The jarring movements cause Stiles to drop the feather duster and hold onto the shelves for dear life, but Derek just keeps on fucking her, too lost in the exquisite pleasure of how tight Stiles' pussy is around his cock to be bothered that she can no longer play along with his fantasy.

He curls one hand around the front of Stiles' neck and pulls, forcing Stiles' back into another arch and reducing her whines and whimpers to pitiful choking sounds that shoot straight to Derek's dick.

The alpha viciously fucks Stiles for another couple of minutes, crashing their mouths together in a harsh kiss that smears lipstick across both of their faces. Soon, all of Derek's pent-up desire proves too much to suppress and his knot begins to form, making it more difficult to fuck back inside of Stiles' pussy every time he pulls out. He forces it in and out, Stiles' cries getting louder and louder as she is stretched wider, until Derek finally relents, buries himself to the hilt one final time and comes deep in Stiles' guts.

As he rides out his orgasm, Derek wraps his arms around his omega and buries his face in her neck.

"God, that was amazing…" he murmurs, fangs he hadn't realised had come out grazing skin.

Stiles just whimpers again.

When Derek is just spurting weakly in Stiles' pussy, he kicks off his jeans and underwear, picks the omega up and carries her over to his desk chair, where he sits with her in his lap. Curious, he checks beneath the front of Stiles' skirt and hums to himself when he sees that Stiles is dry beneath the panties, meaning she didn't come. Oh well.

* * *

Half an hour later, once his knot has started to shrink, Derek grabs the last item he'd ordered for Stiles off of his desk and gives it to the now-coherent omega to open. Her movements are much more sedate after the fucking she has just received, but after a few seconds she puts the empty box back on the desk and holds up the bright-pink butt plug that was inside. It's a decent size—the second largest on the website—and on the base there is a single rhinestone to add a bit of flash and make his omega look extra pretty when she wears it.

It takes a bit of manoeuvring, but Derek takes the plug from Stiles and manages to slip it in her cunt right as his cock slips out. He is slightly concerned when he sees some blood on his hand, but not for Stiles' welfare. He is concerned because it might be a while until he is next able to use Stiles' pussy like he just did. The omega's mouth still works, though, so Derek brushes off his worry.

"There. Now my come will be kept inside of you whenever I want it to be," Derek says smugly, the alpha in him contented by the thought of others being able to smell him on the omega. "And I _always_ want that."

"I'm supposed to wear this 24/7?" Stiles asks, sliding off of Derek's lap.

"Yes. You're only to take it out when you need to use the toilet. Understood?"

Agreement is easy. "Yes, alpha."

"Great."

For a moment, Derek reconsiders the plug—how will he get away with it when he returns Stiles to normal later?—but a solution is easy to find. He won't return Stiles _completely_ to normal this time. It'll probably put a decent strain on his gift, but after erasing the omega's memories of this afternoon, Derek shouldn't have any problem leaving a small trace of his influence in Stiles' mind, making it so that the omega will go about her daily life as usual and won't even think to question why she is wearing a butt plug. It will just be second nature to her.

Pleased with his own smarts, Derek gets up and grins down at a confused-looking Stiles. "Right, let's go have a shower, hmm? We're filthy."

* * *

Derek continues seeing Stiles on a weekly basis for months. Like with the maid outfit, he uses him to play out all of his fantasies, until one week, a few months after he laid eyes on Stiles, the omega doesn't show up at his house like he is supposed to. A little annoyed because he'd very much been looking forward to having Stiles over again, Derek marches across the street and, after noting that the sheriff's cruiser is in the driveway, he knocks on the Stilinskis' front door. He taps his foot impatiently while he waits for someone to answer it.

When someone finally does, Derek barely registers that it's the sheriff.

That smell…

It goes to Derek's head, instantly intoxicating him. Without thinking about it he tries to barge past the sheriff, but the older man holds him back.

"Derek!" he shouts, loud enough to pierce the fog in his mind.

Derek blinks rapidly as it clears completely and he realises just why Stiles hadn't come over. He is in heat.

"You can't be here right now," the sheriff chides, pushing him gently back outside.

"I didn't know," is all the other alpha can say.

"Stiles didn't tell you?"

"No. I came to see why he didn't show up. Guess I know now."

"Well, I'm sorry about any inconvenience he caused you, but you have to leave now. I'll send him over to apologise when his heat finishes."

Derek nods along absentmindedly, but then an idea hits him. He has had sex with omegas in heat before, and it's _always_ amazing. Why not Stiles, too? This is an amazing opportunity, and he'd be a fool to squander it.

"Derek, did you hear what I just said?" the sheriff demands, looking frustrated now.

"Oh I heard you."

In the next second, Derek makes eye contact with the older alpha and for the first time uses his gift on him. He locks away any concern for his son's welfare during his heat and implants the deep desire to want to stay in a hotel for the next week. This will get him out of the way so that Derek can fuck Stiles' needy hole uninterrupted.

When Derek has retreated from his head, the sheriff wordlessly turns around and disappears upstairs. Derek doesn't pay him any mind, though. He enters the house, shuts the door behind himself and trails after the sheriff to the first floor, but he follows his nose to the right instead of going left, where he can hear the older man packing a bag with some clothes and toiletries. When Derek reaches what he guesses must be Stiles' bedroom, he opens the door and right away is assaulted by another wave of the pungent scent of the omega's heat. There, writhing atop his bed, is Stiles, completely naked, his body flushed a delightful red as he shoves a fake knot in his poor hole.

Derek's cock is hard in his jeans. He wastes no time and strips out of them and the rest of his clothes in two seconds flat, leaving him naked as well.

Stiles hasn't noticed him yet, too busy trying to get the fake knot deeper in his hole, but as Derek stalks closer to the bed the omega opens his eyes and looks blearily up at him. The shock of seeing Derek in his bedroom, especially at a time like this, seems to be enough to bring him out of the haze of his heat, at least long enough to stop fucking himself with his toy and look bemusedly up at the alpha.

"D-Derek…what're you doing here?" Stiles asks him, his voice raspy. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Your dad said the same thing."

Stiles' eyes move lower and widen when he sees that the alpha isn't wearing anything either. He stares at Derek's bare crotch for several seconds, his mouth hanging open, and Derek recalls that, as far as Stiles knows, this is the first time he has seen his cock. Even without Derek's influence in his mind, the omega looks in awe of it, but then he seems to remember where he is and what's currently happening to him.

"Why are you naked? Leave!"

"Look at me, Stiles."

When the omega's eyes snap up to his, Derek works his magic again and makes it so that Stiles will mindlessly chase relief from his heat without even realising who is relieving him. It's less hassle and takes less time than what Derek usually does to him, and in that moment the alpha has little to no patience, desiring to bury himself in Stiles as soon as possible. Unusually, he feels a hint of guilt for the first time in his life, but it is squashed down and quickly forgotten about. His knot will be better than a real one anyway. He's only helping.

Leaving Stiles' mind, Derek is pleased when the omega resumes fucking himself with his toy, all the while looking pleadingly up at him. Who is he to say no?

Derek marches across the bedroom and all but pounces on Stiles. He rips the fake knot from his hole, ignores his cry of disapproval and flips him onto his front, into the perfect position to be mounted by a big, strong alpha who can give him what he needs. Derek himself is soon lost in the pheromones Stiles is giving off, his rational mind overtaken by something far more animalistic. Running purely off of instinct, Derek knocks Stiles' legs apart so that he can fit between them and then without any preamble pushes his cock inside the omega's dripping hole and starts fucking him.

Stiles pants and moans into the sheets, and Derek is no better. He just manages to support himself, his hands flat on either side of Stiles' head as he moves his hips at a rapid speed, the alpha in him seeking to lock them together and fill the ripe omega beneath him with his seed. Breeding him up. Such a desire has never entered Derek's head before, but he can't get it out again once it's there, can only continue to fuck Stiles.

After mere minutes, Derek's knot basically pops into existence, not there one moment and then nearly fully engorged the next. He shoves it past Stiles' abused rim and buries it deep as he starts to come, painting Stiles' insides like a firehose putting out a raging fire.

"Yeah, bitch…" he pants into the side of Stiles' neck. "Gonna breed you up. Make you carry my pups."

The omega just cants his hips up, oblivious to anything but the knot inside of him.

* * *

Two weeks after Stiles' heat ends, Derek finds himself regretting being so reckless when the omega appears on his doorstep, his lower lip wobbling.

"Stiles…you weren't supposed to come over today," Derek says, nonplussed.

"I know!" Stiles wails, bursting into tears. "I just— I needed to talk to somebody!"

Derek doesn't know what to do, so he just steps aside and allows Stiles to come in. The boy walks right into the living room and sits down on the sofa, his arms wrapped around his torso as if he is protecting himself from the cold or some other harmful thing. Derek thinks this is just getting weirder and weirder as he joins Stiles, sitting across from him on the edge of the coffee table. "What's going on?" he asks, such a piteous sight tugging on his heartstrings.

"I'm— I'm—"

Stiles can't get the words out, so Derek does something he has never had the compulsion to do with anyone, not even his omega little sister. He pulls Stiles up off of the sofa and into his lap, holding him tight and tilting his head to the side so that Stiles can scent him. There is nothing sexual about it at all. Derek doesn't feel a single stirring of arousal in his gut. This is purely about an omega taking comfort from an alpha's scent in what is evidently a time of great distress.

"Please, tell me what's wrong," he requests once Stiles has calmed down a bit.

It takes a minute, but then, his voice miserable, Stiles whispers against Derek's throat, "I'm pregnant…"

The alpha's whole body goes rigid. Pregnant…that must mean—

 _Fuck_! How could he be so stupid? He had assumed that, as an unmated omega, Stiles would be on some form of contraception, but when Derek mulls that old assumption over now he sees how dumb it was.

Stiles was a virgin before he caught Derek's eye, so there would be no need.

God, Derek really messed up. He feels as miserable as Stiles sounds, although his holds the emotion in because he doesn't want to set the omega off again. He can't be tied down with a kid. That has never been in his life's plan.

Maybe they can get it taken care of. Stiles wouldn't have to go through a pregnancy at just fifteen years old. The sheriff wouldn't get suspicious and start asking questions that Derek could dodge but would still be inconvenient. And, most importantly, Derek would be off the hook. He could even erase everyone's memories afterward and pretend nothing ever happened. It would be best for everyone involved.

So why doesn't Derek speak the words? Why doesn't he take Stiles to a clinic right now and get it over and done with? He just holds the omega tighter, the tiny amount of guilt he'd felt at the start of Stile's heat coming back with a vengeance.

"D-Derek?" Stiles whines, emerging from his neck to look up at him. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

Derek sighs. "I honestly don't know…"

"How did this happen?" Stiles wonders aloud, sniffling. "I haven't even had sex yet!"

"Maybe it was a false positive," Derek suggests, somehow managing to play along.

"I did four tests. I doubt it."

This is the moment, Derek tells himself. This is the moment he could tell Stiles everything, assuage his own guilt. Again he doesn't, because he isn't a good man.

"It's all going to be okay," he says instead, stroking a hand down Stiles' back.

"How? What the hell do I tell my dad? There's no way he'd believe that I'm still a virgin after this."

True, Derek thinks. Not unless he intervenes.

* * *

A few months after Stiles told him about the baby, Derek hasn't touched Stiles again. He would like to, but things are different now.

He hasn't confessed the truth of the conception to anyone, nor has he suggested or made Stiles get rid of it—he can't bring himself to, which flummoxes him to no end. Why he is acting this way? It's not like him. Usually he chases whatever he wants and does whatever benefits him most without compunction—it's the reason Stiles got pregnant in the first place—but not this time.

Stiles' dad was mad. Derek wasn't there when he found out, but he heard all about it from Stiles, who'd come running over to his house as soon as he was allowed.

"He wouldn't stop yelling at me…" the omega had whispered, again with his face tucked into Derek's neck. "Said I should know better."

Now, things have cooled down a little, thanks to Derek's gift. The sheriff is still none the wiser as to how his son got pregnant, but he is supportive and doesn't question it. Surprisingly, Derek has also found himself helping Stiles come to terms with the way his life has suddenly diverged from its expected path.

The alpha is still ambivalent when it comes to the pregnancy, but he is no longer staunchly against it. He remained adamant for the first two months that he didn't want a child. He would already have several if he did. But then, in the middle of the third month, Stiles comes over to his house one day, as he has recently starting doing more and more, and Derek gets his first glimpse of the way the omega's belly has started to swell.

It takes his breath away.

"Can I touch it?" he asks from where he sits next to Stiles, unable to look away.

The omega looks bashfully up at him, his red T-shirt rucked up below his armpits, and nods. "Sure."

Derek tentatively reaches across and lays his palm on the slight curve of Stiles' belly. It's too early to feel anything yet, but just stroking across skin that is becoming tauter makes the fact that there is a baby growing inside all the more real. In a moment of uncharacteristic sentimentality, an image appears in Derek's head of him holding the baby. It's faceless and genderless in the image, but Derek can almost feel the weight of it in his arms.

* * *

Another month passes without anything special happening, until Stiles' dad is too busy with work to take his son shopping for everything he'll need for the baby. As is his wont nowadays, Stiles takes the problem straight to Derek, and after they briefly get stuck on Derek's hairy chest again, the disappointment in his eyes is so palpable that the alpha finds himself agreeing to go in the sheriff's place. He goes upstairs to change out of his sweatpants and into a maroon henley and a pair of jeans, and then he rejoins Stiles downstairs and leads him out to his Camaro in the driveway.

The baby store is located in the heart of Beacon Hills. Derek is lucky that, as soon as he turns onto the street, another car pulls out of a space a short distance away from it. They won't have to walk very far with the bags of purchases they will soon be carrying, bought with Derek's money. It hadn't dawned on him before that he'd be using his own credit card, and he thinks briefly that he'll get Stiles' dad to reimburse him afterward. But as he opens the door to the baby store for Stiles, he reconsiders.

It's his baby, so the least he can do is use his own money.

"Do you know anything about babies?" Derek asks Stiles, eyeing the many aisles the store is comprise of. It's a surprisingly large place.

"Not really…"

"Me neither. We should see about getting some books or something, too."

Stiles nods his agreement, partially distracted by all the merchandise in front of him. "Yeah."

Derek looks around for a cart or something when a beta woman approaches him, a name tag pinned to the breast of her shirt which reads 'Amanda'. Her long blonde hair falls in soft waves down over her shoulders, and her blue eyes are friendly. Derek guesses that she is somewhere in her late thirties.

"Can I help you?" she enquires looking between the two customers.

"Uh…yeah, we need, well…everything, I guess."

"First-time parents? You two make a very cute couple.""

"Oh, we're not…"

Derek snaps his mouth shut and stops refuting her assumption, although he shouldn't.

Amanda smiles gently. "Anyway, since you're after everything, will you be using our delivery service?"

Derek's eyebrows rise on his forehead. "You deliver?"

"We do." Amanda points to several rows of handheld scanners to Derek's left. "You take one of those, scan everything you want, pay, and then we arrange everything to be delivered at your earliest convenience. We get quite a few new parents in here who require all of the essentials, so you're in safe hands."

"I guess we'll do that then."

Amanda is gracious enough to accompany Derek and Stiles throughout the store to help them find everything they need. A mother of four herself, Derek trusts her judgment and scans what she tells him to, not paying attention to how high the total price climbs as they progress from one side of the store to the other. The last item is a crib. There are several display models on show, from affordable to pricey. Derek is lost and moves right to the cheapest model, figuring that all it has to do is keep the baby safe while it sleeps, but Stiles doesn't move with him.

Glancing around, Derek sees the omega eyeing one of the more expensive models, a thing with thin white railings and pale-yellow blankets.

"You like this one?" Amanda asks him, sticking to Stiles' side.

Stiles opens his mouth, presumably to say yes, but then he spots Derek near the cheaper models and says no instead.

"Oh. That's okay."

Cursing the strange pull Stiles has on him now, Derek walks back over to him. "We can get this one if you want it," he says gruffly.

"Are you sure? We're already spending a lot, and this isn't your responsibility."

"I don't mind."

Amanda flicks her eyes back and forth between them, her eyebrows meeting in a small frown.

"It doesn't matter. I want to help. Please just let me," Derek implores.

Stiles bites his bottom lip and then accepts. Beneath his facade, he looks happy, so Derek thinks the hit his bank account is about to take will be worth it.

"Alright, I think that's everything you'll need for now," Amanda says, plastering a smile back on her face. "You can get diapers and formula closer to the due date. Let's go over to the register and get delivery sorted out."

When Derek pays and has to give an address, he gives his own.

* * *

"I'm getting so fat," Stiles says forlornly the next day. He sits again on Derek's living room sofa, prodding his belly while a couple of men bring in all of the things Derek had bought the previous afternoon. The alpha should tell the men to put everything across the street in the Stilinskis' house, but he doesn't.

"You're not getting fat," Derek reassures from next to him. "And even if you _do_ gain some extra weight, you can always get rid of it after you give birth if you really don't want it."

"Like I'll have the time. Or the energy."

Derek rolls his eyes and turns away to hide the smile he can't fight off. "I'll help," he offers when it's gone.

"You will? How?"

"Well, I'm in pretty good shape," Derek points out, gesturing to his own body. "Just in case you hadn't noticed."

The omega looks him over and promptly averts his gaze, mumbling something that sounds like, "Of course I noticed…"

Derek's inner alpha preens.

"Still, that doesn't change that I probably won't have the energy to work out," Stiles persists, ceasing his prodding and instead rubbing his hand across his expanding belly. "Babies are a lot of work, and my dad can't exactly quit his job to help me full-time. And I'd never ask him to do that anyway."

"Then I'll help out," Derek says before he can think better of it. It's like he can't stop himself from making one stupid decision after another.

Stiles jerks his head up and looks incredulously at him. "What? Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to."

"But—"

"Besides, I work from home and my job isn't taxing at all. I've got the time and the resources. You'd be silly not to accept."

Maybe Stiles is even more infatuated with him than Derek has recently come to believe, or maybe he is so desperate that he wouldn't turn away anyone's help, but after a short rumination he nods and says, "Okay," before tilting sideways and leaning against Derek's side. The alpha tenses up at first, having not expected such a show of affection—his first theory is looking more likely by the second—but he forces himself to relax and wraps his arm around Stiles, slowly, like he is anticipating the omega changing his mind any second. That doesn't happen. Stiles just snuggles into his side even further and makes a pleased noise, and Derek finds himself feeling pleased as well.

He might be in even more trouble that he'd originally thought.

* * *

The last few months of Stiles' pregnancy pass in a strange blur of panic, confusion and happiness. The omega still constantly visits Derek's house, for a few hours every weekday after school and for nearly the whole day on Saturday and Sunday. His belly becomes even larger as the time goes by, and Derek is increasingly fascinated by and attracted to the sight of it.

It's in his nature, he supposes. Even a morally corrupt alpha like him likes seeing his offspring grow.

The crush he suspected Stiles had on him becomes something Derek is sure of, and Derek is helpless but to reciprocate. The pregnancy just makes Stiles look sexier, and the omega is actually rather nice to have around.

Sex has still been off the table. Derek doesn't miss it as much as he thought he would. He hasn't even had the urge to go out and find someone else to fuck since Stiles' heat ended. Even the idea just felt wrong to him, like he would be betraying Stiles. He supposes in hindsight that this was the first sign of his growing affection for the omega.

When Stiles' due date is right around the corner, Derek sits at the kitchen table in his house and watches Stiles' back as he cooks them both dinner at the stove. He hadn't even needed to probe into his mind to get him to cook. The teenager had just dropped by the house as usual after school, only a bit later because he had gone grocery shopping for the few ingredients that he knew Derek didn't have in his kitchen but which he would need for their meal. Derek was too stunned to stop him, and now he is enamoured by how good it feels to have his little omega playing house for him.

His omega. Not Stiles. Not _an_ omega. _His_.

Some might call it obsession, how he now wants to keep Stiles barefoot and pregnant until he becomes infertile, but not Derek. He doesn't call it anything; it just is.

* * *

When Stiles' water breaks, he and Derek are sitting side by side on the sofa. Derek is enduring one of the omega's favourite TV shows which Stiles has been trying to get him into for the past few days. It hasn't worked, but Derek hasn't yet had the inclination to use his gift on Stiles to get him to stop trying. He hasn't used his gift on Stiles since his heat.

How times change.

Ignoring the wet patch on his sofa, Derek rushes Stiles to the hospital with their bag slung over his shoulder. Stiles' dad should be doing this—he and Stiles aren't really together, and no one knows that Derek is the father of the baby—yet here he is, and no one attempts to stop him or questions it when they arrive and Stiles is shepherded into a private room via wheelchair. They likely correctly assume that the kid is Derek's. He doesn't have a plan for when it's born, hasn't been able to come up with a good one in the past nine months. But fuck it. It doesn't matter. The kid is his, and no one will take them or Stiles away from him.

The birth is long and arduous, with Stiles loudly cursing whatever deity decided that he should be the next host of an immaculate conception. But after near twenty-four hours, the baby arrives, and Derek stands proudly over Stiles while he nurses their daughter for the first time. The omega's hair is still plastered to his forehead and he smells a bit ripe from how much he has exerted himself, but Derek doesn't give a damn. The sheriff is also in the room, but Derek has eyes for no one but the pair in the hospital bed.

"Have you thought of a name?" the nurse who'd cleaned the baby up asks them.

Stiles shares a long look with Derek before answering. "Amelia."

The nurse smiles, still touched by the miracle of life even though she must have witnessed countless births. "It's pretty."

"Thanks."

"I'll give you some privacy now."

Once the nurse is gone, Derek takes a step closer and peers at Amelia's little face.

"Son…she's gorgeous," the sheriff says from the other side of the bed.

"She is," Derek concurs. He isn't surprised, what with who her parents are.

Stiles sighs when Amelia stops nursing and wraps her tiny fingers around one of his. "Dad, can you give us a moment?"

The sheriff agrees instantly. "Of course."

Alone with their daughter, Stiles holds her carefully in one arm and reaches out to take Derek's hand with the other. "Thank you so much for helping me get through this."

"It was no trouble," Derek says, meaning it.

"Will you…will you keep helping?"

"You don't even have to ask."

Stiles looks adoringly into Derek's eyes and then, in a moment of bravery, he tugs the alpha down so that their lips connect. It's their first moment of true physical intimacy in months, but only Derek knows that. To Stiles it's their first ever.

"I love you," Stiles whispers against Derek's lips.

Derek isn't a good man. He should tell Stiles the truth, but it's too late to back out now. And he doesn't want to.

"I love you, too," he responds. Is a man like him even capable of love? Probably not. But whatever he is feeling, he isn't letting it go.

After kissing chastely once more, both new parents gaze down at their daughter, one of them still none the wiser.

If Amelia looks eerily like Derek, well…that's just a coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I come up with this shit? It started out as such a simple prompt. XD Still, I can't deny I enjoyed writing it, even if it might be a bit of a confused mess in places. Hopefully all of you still enjoyed it, too.
> 
> Thank you to [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/pseuds/clavius) for this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be (and probably more, seeing as my mind really ran away with me this time; whoopsy-daisy). If anyone has suggestions for other PWPs they would like to see me tackle, even if you've had a prompt filled by me before, feel free to leave them in a comment down below and, if I like them, I'll try to make them happen. You can suggest _anything_ , as long as it's Sterek M/M. Just be aware that I have already been given a bunch of prompts that are still outstanding (24, to be exact), so it might take me a while to get to yours.
> 
> Up next I'll be filling a prompt for [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/pseuds/Mulder200), in which daddy Derek comes out to his son, Stiles, and bottoms for the first time.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. I've got some good stuff planned. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
